


In The Quiet of Dawn

by koenigs_bambina



Series: Why Can't I Romance Deacon? [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Confirmation of feelings, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koenigs_bambina/pseuds/koenigs_bambina
Summary: Cherry and Deacon wake up next to each other in a very different context than just sharing a bed.Cherry worries about what it means, but Deacon's touch scares the fear away.A very personal, very fluffy account of what it's like to wake up to the person you're in love with."Cherry peered back over at him, still asleep, and still snoring like an adorable buzzsaw.Ugh."





	In The Quiet of Dawn

Cherry had been awake for hours.

Awake, changing positions... pacing her room... leaving to brush her teeth and check supplies.

Then, she was awake in bed. Awake, listening to Deacon snore just inches away from her.

She groaned internally at how cute she found the sound, and turned onto her side to sneak a glance at him. Deacon was bathed in the soft blue glow of the dawning morning and seemed completely at peace in that moment. The laugh lines in his face were smooth as he slept, although the slightest hint of a smirk still remained, clinging to the corners of his mouth.

_Ugh, his mouth._

Fuck.

Cherry shook her head and rolled back over, screwing her eyes shut in the hopes of banishing him from her mind. But her willpower was weak and her body had only allowed her thirty minutes of sleep that night, due to a constant battle between staying put and reaching out to the man next to her.

They had slept together…. _Again_ . An occurrence that had been increasing in frequency over the past month or so. In fact, it had become _so_ normal to the two of them that the hesitation and panic of trying to figure out whether it would happen again or not had begun to fade. Because they knew that it _would_ inevitably happen again.

But last night had been... different. They had never remained intimate the next day. It was always frantic in the evening and back to business in the daylight. But he stayed close this time, not leaving to take the floor or another sleeping bag as he usually did. Cherry had thought long and hard about why he stayed.

The thought that they were both in Sanctuary and she always had a tough time being alone in her old house, came to mind. There was also the fact that her bed was the most comfortable one in the entire town. Or, Deacon was so tired that he just couldn’t move to another room.

_Or maybe he just wanted to stay close to you._

Needless to say, she had no idea where they stood. She never had any idea where they stood. Deacon held all the cards, with his defensive passivity always in place. Nothing was serious to him-- even when he took a moment to let her in or reveal something personal, he always snapped back into his mask a moment later.

It was wildly frustrating, especially since the night before had been one of those times.

They hadn’t just fallen into bed with each other, exhausted and alone after a mission. They had been celebrating in Sanctuary, spending time with their friends. They flirted publicly-- in a way that Deacon usually made sure to keep capped. A little joking here, a dirty joke there, maybe even a come on if he could pass it off as a game. But it had been blatant-- as had been their leaving together.

It seemed as though Deacon had tossed the rule book out the window, and the way he pulled her into bed had certainly reinforced that idea.

But now….

Now she had no idea how he’d act when he woke up.

Cherry peered back over at him, still asleep, and still snoring like an adorable buzzsaw.

_Ugh._

She sighed and shifted back to her left side. It was no use trying to figure out what was going to happen. She could never predict that closed-off enigma of a man, and there was no way that she could convince herself to just reach out take charge of the situation. She might as well try and get back to sleep.

But soon after Cherry shut her eyes, she felt him move. Deacon’s arm slid slowly across her side and pulled her close. She could feel warmth radiating into her from here his body pressed against hers.

Cherry waited for Deacon to whisper something dirty, or roll on top of her- something that would set off the frenzy. But it didn’t come.

Instead, he began to smooth his fingers along her side. Slowly, using only the tips, he brushed from her ribs to her thigh. Deacon traced light, nonsensical patterns in her skin, sending thrills through her with each stroke.

After a few minutes, he paused, hand cupping her hip. Cherry took the opportunity to flip over to face him, expecting to meet eyes, twinkling with some sort of mischief, no doubt.

But again she was mistaken, and Deacon surprised her yet again, eyes shut and his embrace just as gentle as it had been. Her heart fluttered at the intimacy, the romantic nature of his behavior. Cherry nuzzled in closer, pressing her top thigh between his and bringing her lips a hair’s breadth from his.

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers softly, holding her there as though he couldn’t physically break the contact. But eventually, he did, giving her one more feather-light kiss before cradling her head into his chest.

Deacon waited with her there just a moment before continuing his previous ministrations-- widening his array of motions now that he had more access to her back. Cherry sighed into the feeling, smiling into his bare chest. Eventually, she began to reciprocate, sliding her own fingers down his side in an equally sweet, albeit more awkward, fashion.

The pair remained in that embrace for a long while, teetering back and forth between languid kisses and delicate touches. It seemed like Deacon was content to stay that way forever, but Cherry had other ideas.

She was so blissful in that moment-- head over heels at the complete turnaround from his normal behavior. He was so sincere, so loving, and so… safe. Even with Nate, she had never felt this.

The feeling bubbled up within her, and she couldn’t stand to take things slow, any longer. Cherry pressed her lips to Deacon’s with increased urgency, gripping his side as she pulled even closer than before. She peppered his cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone- any exposed skin she could find, with appreciative kisses before recapturing his lips and pushing him to wake up. She could feel the amusement just below the surface as he took the bait and matched her energy. He would make fun of her for being the first one to crack… _“Can’t keep your hands off me, can ya, boss? I know, I know-- I’m totally irresistible,”_ he would say. But she didn’t care. In this moment she wanted him, wanted to thank him for having this honest interaction with her.

Deacon slipped his fingers under her sports bra, sliding it over her head. Cherry sat up to assist, and slipped the rest of the garment off her body, tossing it to the side. As she leaned back down, he took the opportunity to shift them so that she straddled him, pressing himself into her core.

Cherry smiled coyly. _Now who’s the one who’s cracking?_ She entwined her fingers in his hair (which he had thankfully been growing out; the bald look was not one she had been particularly a fan of) and ground her hips against his. Their kisses had become much more heated, and by the way things felt, Deacon wouldn’t be able to handle this much longer.

Sure enough, after a moment, he brought his hands down from her back to her ass. Cherry felt her thong being yanked down and obliged to his insistence. She gripped the headboard and lifted her hips up, watching as he made quick work of both of their remaining clothing.

As Cherry kicked the black lace off, she leaned down to kiss him one more time before taking his hard length in her hand and sliding down onto it.

They both gasped at the feeling, taking a moment to adjust to each other. No matter how many times they did this, it always seemed to feel like the first time: Cherry tight from two hundred years without touch, and Deacon, starved for human affection.

They were a well-matched pair, in every sense of their being.

Cherry rocked forward, slow and steady as she rose up and down on him. But it wasn’t long before she began to pick up speed. Again and again, her hips pressed flush against him, building her release faster than any of the other times.

Maybe it was because she was half-asleep; maybe it was the look of trust and arousal on Deacon’s face. Or maybe it was the way that he groaned as her muscles tightened around him.

“Fuck,” he spoke, finally, his voice rasping with drowsy lust, “you feel so fucking _good_. I love being inside you.”

That did it. Cherry went careening over the edge, a low, panting moan escaping her lips as her hips bucked against him. Electric pleasure crackled through her veins, splintering into her extremities and froze her in place.

Deacon, on the other hand, was nowhere close to finished. Her orgasm had spiked in his veins like a shot of espresso. With ignited energy, he gripped her waist securely and rolled them.

Once he was on top, he hitched her legs up, onto his shoulders, and drove deep into her. She was wet from her release, and so _fucking_ warm. He could stay inside her for hours and it still wouldn’t be enough.

His thrusts came harder, faster, shocking hiccuping gasps from Cherry as her body began to wind up once again. She slid one hand into his hair to anchor herself, letting the other one cup his cheek. Deacon’s gaze snapped up to meet hers, and Cherry couldn’t help but feel a swelling of emotion in her chest.

Their half-lidded eyes communicated that this moment was a turning point for them. If there was any going back, before, it was gone now. They were in this-- entangled in each other for Hell or high water. And somehow, that concept wasn’t as terrifying as they originally thought it would be.

Ever in sync, Cherry could feel Deacon nearing his release. She repositioned her legs, hooking them around Deacon’s waist, and pulled his face down to press her lips to his.

A few more stuttering thrusts later, he moaned against her mouth and poured himself inside of her.

Cherry smiled lazily, stroking his hair as Deacon rested his head against her neck. Neither of them were sweaty or out of breath like the other times. This time hadn’t been rushed and lustful. This time had been soft, loving… a confirmation of unspoken feelings that the two of them had been denying since they had first met.

Eventually, Deacon pulled back to look her in the eyes, with one last shred of panic at the reality of it all. But Cherry just grinned back at him and smoothed her thumb across his cheek.

 _It’s okay,_ her gaze said. _We don’t have to have it all figured out right now._

Then, Deacon returned her smile and leaned up to kiss her. It would be a bitch of a thing to work out later; but right now, in the quiet of dawn, all that mattered was that they were together, happily in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you Kat for being my beta!
> 
> Hopefully you all like it!
> 
> It was a pretty rushed fic that came from a reference that had consumed me pretty tightly at the time, but I love it all the same.
> 
> I hope that you feel the same way, and I encourage you to leave comments and kudos for positive and negative remarks! Let me know what I can improve and what you want to see!!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
